harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Woody (STH)/Quotes
Below are a list of several quotes said by Woody during the course of the game Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland. 'Greetings' *'Introductory Line:' "...Who are you? What do you want? ...Oh, you're his grandson. It's too late to come and live here. You see this town might become history pretty soon." *"Hey there, good morning." *"Hey there, kid! Good morning!" *"Hey, what's going on? Be careful not to slip and fall." 'Parting Lines' *"Have a safe walk home." *"Making sure to rest well is also a part of your job." *"The days almost over. I hope tomorrow will be another good day." 'General Quotes' *"You've got to keep your body in shape." *"Do you understand how important it is to routinely do the same thing each day?" *"You should be aware of how much work your body can handle." *"Gwen is actually very sweet once you get to know her. I can't tell you exactly in what way that is, but..." *"Gwen's been depressed lately... It's unusual for her." *"Skill and luck may vary, but experience that you've built up will never change. I've been a carpenter for fifty years, so I know." *"Just keep on doing the same thing. That experience will give you confidence." *"Fifty years have passed so quickly for me. When you become my age, it's good to look back. But young people like you should only look forward." *'After Animal Death:' "...You should think hard about what you did wrong." *'After Getting Flute From Louis: '"You got a flute? They say that music is universal, but I think that includes animals too. Animals can appreciate good music." *'When Feeling Pale:' "You're not looking well. Go to bed early." *'After Catching The Silver Fish:' "So the Silver Fish finally showed up eh... Ha ha. You amaze me, player." 'Weather' Rain: * "What, you've got a leaky roof? I can only do repairs when it's nice out, sorry." * "The roof on your house doesn't leak, does it? The sound of dripping rain could drive you nuts." * "It's best not to work too hard when it's raining." Storm: * "What a horrible sound... I hate the sound of the wind blowing. It makes me nervous..." * "What do you need on a day like this? Your house won't be blown away by this storm, so don't worry." * "What are you doing out here on a day like this? Are you worried about Gwen? She's fine. You should worry more about yourself. Be careful on your way home." Dry Season: * "You really start to appreciate water once the dry season hits, if you know what I mean." 'Gift Reactions' *"Thanks a lot." *'Cooked Dishes:' "Hmm, not bad... you might be better than Gwen." *'Ore:' "You're giving this to me? You could've sold it. ...Thanks." *'Gems:' "Hey, that's a rare mineral. You're giving it to me? Thanks." *'Sweets:' "I'm not too keen on sweets. You should give them to Gwen." *'Flowers:' "What am I going to do with flowers?" *'Weeds and Fodder:' "What's that? I don't want it." *'Herbs:' "This'll relieve your tiredness. Just a little, though." *'Berries:' "Gwen likes this." *'Golden Milk: "'This is too good for me... I thinnk I'll give it to Gwen." *'Failed Dishes:' "What's this? I don't want it." *'Multiple Dishes:' "You shouldn't have." Category:Save the Homeland Quotes